warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Depreciation
Depreciation An one-shot by Bramble Blurb Bramblefire cannot cope. The loss of her best friend and mentor - Lichenheart - has hit her extremely hard. Reflectons on that time have returned as she looks back, and although Lichenheart has now been lost - depreciated from the world - the memories still live on. this fanfiction is dedicated to the true lichenheart, who I miss dearly * ''“Bramblekit, Goldenkit, from this moment on you shall be known as Bramblepaw and Goldenpaw.” I puffed out my chest in pride as I heard my apprentice name being called for the first time in the front of the whole Clan, my heart racing as I searched the large crowd of warriors. I was wondering about whom my mentor was going to be as I looked, feeling nervous. “Bramblepaw.” Havenstar’s mew snapped me back to attention, and I looked at the black-and-white leader, who was staring at me sternly. Then, with a kind smile, she flicked her tail to the side, and a cat that I had never seen before stepped out. Well, I didn’t recognize her, anyway. She was pale brown, and short-furred like myself. No tabby markings defined her pelt – it was a completely solid colour – and as she turned towards me, I noticed that her eyes were a pale, sky-blue colour. She was beautiful. “Lichenheart, you have served OakClan well, and you deserve another apprentice. You shall be mentor to Bramblepaw, and I trust that your skills would be passed on to her.” Havenstar’s mew echoed around the clearing as I stepped towards this new cat, shaking. Her tail rested on me as I reached her, and I stared into the depths of her eyes for the first time. “You’ll be fine, Bramblepaw – just fine,” she whispered, laying her tail on me as we touched noses. That was the moment that started the thrill of my life, and the start of my apprenticeship. And I was soon to discover that I would have many more. * Tawnyfall’s mew was slow and long, and I felt myself stiffen up. I knew something bad was going to happen… “Bramblefire…” he mewed shortly, as I watched him gulp, before I heard him spill it all out: “Lichenheart’s dead! Okay? I don’t want you to be upset, okay?” Tawnyfall then hared off, leaving me alone. I was in disbelief. Lichenheart – dead? I started to shake more vigorously. N-No! Don’t leave me! I started to hare after Tawnyfall into the distance, not daring to believe his words. I needed to see it myself. * I was trotting through the forest with Lichenheart, looking around at the vast oak trees which gave the Clan its name. Lichenheart was beside me as we walked along, explaining the day’s task: “Today, we’re going to be hunting, Bramblepaw. You must go catch me some prey…” Her voice slowly got quieter and quieter as we both continued padded on, now silently. After a while of this, I looked to the side, wondering if Lichenheart was still there. I was now wondering why her voice had trailed away earlier… I looked to my left. She wasn’t there. Great StarClan! What have I done!?! I thought, still padding through the forest as I realized that I was alone – I was lost. She was there a minute ago! I – what? The ground suddenly slipped from underneath my paws, and I found myself falling… I looked to one side. I must’ve walked to the cliff – the forbidden cliff! The cliff that so many OakClan cats had died on – oh, Havenstar was going to eat me for this! I managed to grasp on with two paws on the side of the cliff, but I felt myself slipping – slipping down to earth. I was losing my grip, and I unsheathed my claws in panic to cling on. It wasn’t working, I was continuing to slip… one of my paws lost grip, and I felt the other one about to go off, too… I was going to die. Then, there was a shriek: “Bramblepaw, where are you – No!” and then there was a scampering of paws before I saw Lichenheart staring over the edge of the cliff. I sighed in relief, and almost lost my grip again in my brief moment of tranquillity. “Grab on, Bramblepaw, I’ll save you.” Lichenheart reached her front paws over the edge of the cliff. Slowly, I moved one paw of mine over Lichenheart’s, and then the other. I was extremely weak – I could do nothing but watch as Lichenheart slowly pulled me up to safety. I felt great relief to have ground under my paws once more – and I sighed in relief. “Thanks, Lichenheart…” I mewed weakly before keeling over on the ground and falling silent. That was the moment I became friends with my mentor. We were close – unbreakable together – after that. * I skidded to a halt outside the medicine den, where Tawnyfall was now heaving a pale body out of the den. It was skinny, pale and brown, and when I saw it, my heart sank. It was Lichenheart. Tawnyfall wasn’t lying. It was all true… I let out a loud cry. “No!” I shrieked as Tawnyfall laid her on the ground. I knew she was going to die – her wounds were too bad after that battle with BirchClan – but still, I’d hoped for a miracle. “No! Lichenheart, don’t leave me!” I sobbed, as I reached my former mentor’s body. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and they spilled over Lichenheart’s body, darkening her fur. I collapsed at her side, till crying. No, Lichenheart, no… * I remember the day that I became a warrior, she was so proud of me – and I think she credited herself for it, for teaching me so well. Goldenpaw and I had just received our warrior names. Hers was Goldenflight, and mine was Bramblefire. We’d just gone our separate ways when Lichenheart had bounded up to my side. “Bramblefire, it’s just so great to finally see you as a warrior!” Lichenheart beamed, and it was obvious that she was proud of me. “Come on, let’s eat in celebration.” “No!” I mewed indignantly, a bit surprised. “Lichenheart, I don’t need this –” I insisted, but the pale she-cat ignored me. “I need something to show you that I am extremely proud of you,” she mewed again, before darting off to the fresh-kill pile. I sighed in defeat. Lichenheart was so stubborn, and I always appreciated that. She was never someone to sway from her point of view – and I saw that a lot during her life. * I stayed up all night for Lichenheart’s vigil, and her body was cold after so long outside when it was finally over. I was tired, but I still attended the burial. Anything to show more respect for the now-deceased Lichenheart was needed by me – I still craved her. Tears fell down my cheeks as body was laid into the ground, and she was pressed against the dirt the last time I saw her. She was then buried over, and I never saw her again after that. Her body had been swallowed up by the earth. I had sobbed and had ran back to the camp in grief. I couldn’t cope with all of this. I needed Lichenheart back – I needed what she gave me. And I’m never going to see her again… * I will never forget the battle she received her fatal wounds in, and the honor she did when she received them. I felt guilty. It should’ve been me who died instead of Lichenheart. She saved me from death. She sacrificed her own life for me. I am grateful for Lichenheart, but that doesn’t matter. I still want her back, even though she’s not going to return to me. I was in the midst of fighting a BirchClan warrior, and my wounds were sore. I was distracted, and I didn’t see him try and lunge for my throat, to try and kill me with the killing bite. I could feel his breath on my muzzle – he was that close to me when he was stopped. I turned around in surprise to see Lichenheart in the mist of battle with this tom, before the tom pulled away, blood now glistening in his jaws. Lichenheart staggered away, before falling to the ground. I took my former mentor to the side of the battleground, shrieking wildly for Tawnyfall as I arrived. The ginger tom appeared out of nowhere, and stated to assess Lichenheart’s wounds. His gaze was sombre as he looked up at me. “I don’t know if she is going to live.” Tawnyfall’s voice was slow as he chose his words carefully. “But I believe that that what most likely will happen is that she will die a slow and painful death.” I squealed softly under my breath. Lichenheart will not die! I vowed, crouching by my mentor’s body. Unfortunately for me, that was the way it happened – a slow and painful death. * Nine moons later… I look out onto Lichenheart’s grave into the sunset, my fur slowly ruffled by the breeze. The grief for my mentor has lessened over time. I’ve moved on with life, and the blessings have been endless when I decided not to linger on her death too long. Of course, new life replaces old, and that’s what is going to happen. I have a mate now – Rookfeather – and I feel really happy for his support. I recently found out that I am expecting his kits, and I hope this will – even further – lessen the grief that came with Lichenheart. Although my mentor’s presence is not here anymore – her presence has depreciated into nothingness – the memories are still there. And I will never forget her. Oh, Lichenheart… I hope life if treating you well in StarClan. And I look forward to the day - after all my days here – when I will see you again. The End. Author's Note ayy Lichenheart and Bramblefire are bae <3 I spent, like, and hour writing this, and I enjoyed this so much. <3 I am so happy I got this all down. I honestly on't have a lot to say for this project, so I'm not going to say much! xD As usual for me, constructive criticism is appreciated! :D Until next time, Gotta smile while you're hurting, and whistle while you work it Category:Fan Fictions Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions